Mashiro Mizu
Mashiro Mizu is a Lightning element mage, and older brother of Kuroi Mizu, though the two are not on speaking terms. Mashiro is a soldier, and commonly goes by the moniker, Lightning Soldier. Personality Mashiro is a very serious, level-headed young man. He is able to keep his cool in many situations, such as negotiations, and battle. He also holds onto the countries concept of Jsutive, and defends the laws of Fiore with his life. He also seems to hate his younger brother, for unknown reasons. Alot of people think it is becuase of the differing personalities of each brother. He is also stronger than Kuroi, as he brings it up everytime they meet. Appearance Mashiro looks like healthy, somewhat muscular young man. He has very long, red hair, reaching past his waist, which he kepts slicked back, but some of it sticks up, near the middle. His hair also gets a darker, maroon color near the tips. He has piercing, green eyes. He wears a very strange ensemble of clothes. He has a tight, long-sleeved shirt, which he tucks into a pair of grey pants. He wears a black vest over this, and he has very long, grey gloves. He wears a piece of fabric over this, with a white design over it. He wears two, yellow belts over the vest, near his stomach. over his grey pants, he wears very long, steel boots, with a similar white design as his gloves. Over all of this, he wears a weird cloak-like piece of clothing, which is black, and has a red design on it. History Mashiro was born, from a small, poor family. He had a very normal upbrining, and was always thinking of leaving, and joining the Fiore Military. However, his brother, Kuroi, was born soon after. Mashiro loved having a little brother, and the two were very close growing up. Mashiro stood up for Kuroi on many occasions, and was a better fighter. Soon, their mother got sick, and the brothers didn't know how to fix it. Mashiro blamed himself for it, while Kuroi became very silent, and brooding. Mashiro was 16, and Kuroi was 12, when their mother passed away. Their father, in grief, turned to alcohol to dim the pain. Mashiro had to become the father, and continued to raise Kuroi. On his 18th birthday, Mashiro found that he was a lightning mage. Kuroi learned he was, some time later. They secretly trained their abilites, as their father hated mages (becuase they couldn't heal his wife). Mashiro resolved to become a soldier, and told his father. His father flipped, and actually tried to kill Mashiro. Kuroi came to the rescue, and used his magic to stop his father, killing him in the process. Both of the boys shocked, Mashiro couldn't beleive Kuroi had killed their father. Finally snapping, he told Kuroi tonever show his face to him again, and left for the army. somewhere down the line, Mashiro gained a nickname, for his powers. The Lightning Soldier. At the age of 23, he heard that Kuroi had joined a Guild. He wasn't happy about this, however, and resolved to stop his brother, from any criminal activity, no matter the cost. Magic, Abilities, and Equipment Lightning Magic: an Elemental Caster Type Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In Mashiro's case, his lightning comes off as jet-black, with a deep red hue. Trivia Category:The Parius Category:Mage Category:Male